Although aqueous polymers have been used as an adhesive agent in conductive carbon films, the resulting conductive carbon films have poor electrical conductivity (for example, less than 0.09 Scm−1). Therefore, oily polymers such as polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) are more commonly used.
However, although the electrical conductivity of conductive carbon film is improved by using polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) as an adhesive agent when forming conductive carbon film, the adhesion between the conductive carbon film and the substrate is greatly reduced (for example, less than 100 gf/15 mm). As a result, the conductive carbon film may easily delaminate from the surface of the substrate.
Therefore, an adhesive composition capable of forming a thin film which has electrical conductivity and high adhesion to the substrate is needed.